One Direction fanfiction based on 3th may 2013
by EvG96
Summary: you love One Direction? READ you love the zoo? READ you want to fangirl? READ JUST READ Follow me on twitter; @lukesexycunt i always followback thank you
1. Chapter 1

Hey, My name is Ellen and since I went to the One Direction concert I'm only being a bigger fan. This is my first fan fiction and I hope you like it. It's based on my trip to the concert with my best friend.

It was May 5th 2013. As always my phone is on. Suddenly I've got a call from my best friend.

"Hello?" I said with my beautiful morning voice.

"Heeeeeyyyy do you know what day it is today?" Ilse asks.

"OH MY GOD YES IT'S THE DAY OF ALL THE BEST DAYS" I scream. I jumped out of my bed and make a little dance.

"I'm almost ready how late can I visit you?"

"Uhm yea. . . I'm just awake but you can come over now if your already have your camera, food and drinks packed."

Suddenly the doorbell rings. Ilse hanged up the phone. I open de door and I was surprised it was Ilse.

"What. .what. . he? How did you came so fast? I mean. . ."

"Haha I was here for like an half a hour already but I was done waiting so I'd called you" she interrupted me.

"Haha you are the best! Come in. If you don't mind I'm going to change my clothes, can you please help me find a super cute outfit?"

"Haha of course, oh my god you really think Niall is going to see you don't ya?

"Haha uuhm no. . . YES OF COURSE, but what if it happens and I'm wearing stupid clothes?"

"Haha you never look stupid so silence." Ilse said while she was searching for a shirt. "Here put this on you will look awesome in this."

When I was finished dressing myself we've got a tweet from One Direction: "Boys want everyone coming to the Ziggo Arena show tonight to wear orange #turnziggoorange"

Also Niall, Zayn, Louis, Liam and Harry tweeted it.

"Soooo. . . we need to change again, oh my god I hate this couldn't they tweet it earlier?" I said. I really don't like changing my clothes because it takes so much time and when I've got something what I want to wear, I'm not sure if it looks cool.

"Haha I think if we don't change we are the only girls without orange clothes" Ilse made me wise but she was right. We were searching for the clothes for an hour. Finally we got one orange t-shirt.

"I think we should go to the mall"

"I hope they have something orange, queens day is just ended."

"Oh yeah that's right, wait here"

I rend upstairs to my brothers room, he was in Amsterdam while queens day and he had this t-shirt. It so beautiful but to big, so I called him to ask if I could have his shirt. It was okay to barrow it. When I rend downstairs to Ilse I came on this idea to make fags and 1D on our cheeks with orange.

"Ilse I think we should go to the city mall. I only can barrow it." I said it as the same voice as my brother.

"Okay lets go to the mall! Woepwoep!"Said she happy.

"Haha okay but first let's make the red white blue flag and 1D on our cheeks, just for fun."

"Yeahh that's a cool idea, you know, you have wired idea's but they are real cool hahaha"

I only live 15 minutes away from the city. We packed our stuff for the concert so we don't need to come back home.

When we were in the store all the employee's asked us what we're going to do because of the flags and 1D logo on our cheeks. We explain it to them and they all wishes us a good time. I bought a neon orange tank top.

Once we were walking past the music store, we heard One Direction-Live while were young, we looked each other in the eyes and started in chorus to sing and dance. All the people are watching us.

Suddenly Ilse stopped.

"Ellen stop, they all watching us" Ilse whispered in my ear.

"Haha I don't care maybe we need a hat so we could put it on the ground and than all the people give us money" I joked.

Ilse grabbed my arm and we rend away to the station.


	2. Chapter 2

When we are in Arnhem we need to get another train for the Bijlmer Areana.

"Oh my god do you got also have so much nerves?" Ilse ask

"Whiii yes I'm going crazy in my head."

"By the way have you heard the interview with Harry Styles of One Direction this afternoon on the radio?" A girl said when she walked by our seats with her friend.

"Ooh yes I was on time to listen it. Luckily I was on time to change my shirt and trousers, but I look like a stupid hippy who only wears orange." Her friend said.

They both laughed and took the seat behind us.

"Ilse, you've heard that? I totally forgot it!"

"No worries girl, I think we could listen it back on the internet, wait a second." Ilse said while she was searching for the interview.

After 5 minutes searching Ilse got the interview and we both listen to it.

"Oh hell his voice is so damn cute sexy, oh good lord, thank you Anne and Des for making this piece of heaven who's going to be my husband in law." Ilse said and we both laughed.

"Haha you have no idea how funny you are don't you. . ."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Haha well, look there are like this bazillion girls who loves Harry like you do, and"

"Oh no you have no idea how big this crush is. . ." she interrupted me.

"Haha okay yes I'm sorry, you are definitely going to be his wife." I joked.

"Ellen stop that's not funny. . . Haha."

After the interview of Harry we were listening to some songs of One Direction to get the feeling already, it's maybe a stupid thing but we loved it.

"Hey look what Niall just tweeted, he's on the radio in 10 minutes, turn the radio back on." I screamed real loud her ear.

"It's back on and thank you for screaming so loud in my ear. . I'm already deaf before the concert."

"Hello listeners I hope you all have a great day, if it's not. . . that's very sad. But if you are a Directioner, this will probably make you happy because here is Niall Horan!" The radioman said.

"Hello Holland how is everyone doing? You know we've got a new king and we need to celebrate that, so if you are coming to the concert tonight, wear orange! Like orange hats, trousers, t-shirts, sun glasses everything, it just need to be orange." Niall said.

"It's going crazy in the Ziggo Dome Arena tonight, Niall I have to say this from my daughter Sadi: hello"

"Hello Sadi" Niall interrupted the radio man.

"Niall there is this girl who was to late to bought tickets, I've got her number so do you might if we call her and she can ask you one question, is that okay with you?"

"Oh yeah that's okay, and very sad for her."

"Hello with Kiki" The girl on the phone said.

"Hello this Barry from the radio station radio 538 I've Niall here on the phone for you from One Direction."

"Hello with Niall how are you?"

"OH MY GOD you are kidding me right? OH MY GOOD LORD. Wait I put you on the speaker."

"So Kiki you can ask me one question so go ahead." Niall said.

"Pff uhm just one question? That's hard. . . uhm." Kiki was thinking about her question.

"Haha I know it's hard but I know you are coming with the best question I've ever heard."

"What is the weirdest thing a fan through at you while you was on stage?"Kiki asked.

"I know it. . I never had this question before so that's real good. The weirdest thing. . . uhm I bet a tampon, it was still packed so don't think anything stupid haha" Niall answered.

"Okay thank you Kiki, well say good bye to Niall now." The radio man said after 4 minutes giggelinging.

"Oh my god I'm going to die, do you hear his voice, damn he's so cute." I said while I was in heaven.

"Haha Ellen just stop and listen."

"Shh it's already ended they need to say goodbye. . ." I said while I looked out of the window. "Ilse look outside! Look at all those orange people! Woooo I bet they are going to the concert as well."

"Haha if they don't they are just still in the mood of queens day. I think they need to wait on another train, look that way." Ilse pointed in to the door direction.

A lot of orange girls came in the cabin. Bit by bit the train was overloaded by Dutch directioners who are going to the Ziggo Dome.

Finally we are in Amsterdam. When we walked to the Ziggo Dome it was so full of screaming girls wearing orange this and big sighs. Sadly they can't bring it in the Arena because they forbidden it otherwise the girls behind them couldn't see anything.


	3. Chapter 3

After 30 minutes waiting in the row, our tickets get scanted. When we want to walk further we were called back. Our bags need to checked on forbidden things.

"Let's check out our seats first, than we know already where we need to go." Ilse said while we're walking upstairs.

"That's a great idea, oh look you can buy t-shirts and posters over there!"

"I will look over there for that shirt you wanted so much when we know where our seats are okay?"

"Oh your really the best friend, I will buy the drinks than."

"Look here we need to go upstairs."

"I think we should wait till someone comes to us and tell us where we need to sit hahaha."

"Oh there she is, hello we have seats 237 and 238 on the second row."

"Yes okay thank you, go downstairs, and then in the middle of the row." The employee told us

"Sooo let's go buy stuff!" I screamed.

" Hell yeah!"

We both designed to go apart that will be the quickest and easiest, Ilse was already going to the little shop, while I was searching for the bar to get some coca-cola.

I rend up and down but I couldn't find one. Maybe I don't looked good so I designed to go back.

When I thought I need to go straight forward, the hall ends with only a door, so I need to go back.

I was going crazy that I was lost in the arena and that I won't see the concert.

When I started to hum I heard voices, they sounds familiar. I just walked forwards and kept humming.

"Tum tum tuuuuummmm I hope so much that someone founds me. ." I said hopeless.

"Well I found you but I don't think I can help you." Someone said, I was too scared to turn around, but it sounds like a Irish voice and it was real familiar.

"You can turn around I'm not going to bite you or something." He said again, while he was walking closer to me.

I designed to turn around slowly. My eyes turned out so big, and I get this huge smile on my face. It feels like my face was going to be a tomato.

I hope he didn't hear my humming that will be very embarrassing.

"So you're lost too?" I started to ask.

"Uhm yes I think so. . . How did you get here?" Niall said

"Yeah you know that's kind of stupid, I just wanted to get some drinks for me and my friend before the concert started, but I lost my direction of where I came from."

"Ah that's creepy I've dreamed about that ones, but it used to happened by myself hahaha."

"Hahaha well it isn't that funny as you think. . . But I think you shouldn't be here either hahah." I asked. I was relieved I could get my words good out of my mouth.

"I think we should walk to somewhere while I tell you it why I am here or would you like to stay here?"

"I don't mind it's nice to be here with you." Oh my god did I said that out loud. . .

"Hahaha your thinking now: awkwaaard. . Aren't you?"

"Hahaha uuhm yes indeed I didn't meant to say that out loud"

"It doesn't matter I've heard weirder things than that" He tried to calm me down.

We designed to walk thought wards where we heard voices.

Niall was telling me why and how he gets lost. One side of my thought was really happy that I get lost and found Niall but on the other side Ilse would be scared maybe she was looking for me and told the security that I'm lost. I hope they didn't find us fast, because this will be the only time alone with Niall.

"Can I ask you something?"Niall asked.

I shocked out of my daydream "Uhhuh yes of course?"

"What is your ideal boyfriend?"

"Hahah why do you want to know that?"

"I feel always like I don't be the good boyfriend, so maybe I need to change."

"Pff OH MY GOD NO don't change please no! I like the way you are, like Bruno Mars said: When I see your face, There isn't a thing that I would change."

"Hhahahah one thing is sure, YOU ARE FUNNY, I already like you. I don't know you that kind of long but I'm glad I met you while were lost." Laughed Niall. His laugh is really cute, just like always on the video's. And I was totally in heaven!

When we walked by a door we heard someone laughing. Niall stopped.

"Wait!" he yelled. I turned around raising a eyebrow.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry while our conversation I don't even ask your name. . "

"Hahah it doesn't matter but here is the time ask me"

"Hahah hey, I'm Niall Horan and you?" He raised a hand to me.

"Hey, I'm Ellen van Ginkel" I said while I took his hand and shake it. "But why need I to wait what's the problem?"

"Uh yes. . . You see the door on your left?" Niall said while he pointed at one door.

"Yes, what's with it?"

"Well if you come close and lay your ear on the door you hear someone laughing." He said while he walked to the door and lay is ear on it. "Come on I don't bite you."

I walked to him and stand next to him face to face.

*Niall's POV.

When she came stand next to me I saw how beautiful her eyes are. They were amazing blue mixed with a green ban. I never thought that I could fall in love that quickly, and it was a fan. I really want to kiss her, but I don't know how she will react, maybe she doesn't even like me at all, because she is maybe just being kind to me.

*End of Niall's POV.

"It sounds like Louis laugh isn't it?"

"Yes I thought so too." I said when we looked each other right in the eyes.

"You are thinking the same as I do don't you?" Niall asked

I started to sing as Louis did in the Pokémon diaries " Don't yaa.. Don't ya wish your girlfriend was hot like me"

"Hahah yes I wish my girlfriend was hot like you. But do you thought that haha" Niall said. My thought where now in heaven, does he like me?!

"Actually yes I did hahaha" I said after my thoughts of him kissing me, oh those thoughts where good, but how will he react if I kiss him. A girl that he knows like 15 minutes. . .

Niall opened the door, we were right, it was Louis laughing.

"Hey Nialler there you are, where have you been?" Louis ask Niall.

"I was lost I think."

"You think? Haha sorry Niall but you was lost that was a fact." I whispered when I wanted to walk away.

"What did you just say?" Louis said when he wants to past Niall too walk to me.

I was shocked and turn around. "I . . . I'm sorry."

"Sorry what for you don't have to be scared I'm just joking around with you. I never would bully Niall's girl."

For once Louis was seriously. .

I couldn't see Niall anymore so I walked away from Louis, I felt sad but I knew this was going to happened. Suddenly someone grabbed me from behind. It was a security guard. I was strubbeling around to escape and screaming. The door where the boys are hit open, Harry rend out first.

"Max stop! It's okay she's a friend of Nialler, let her go." Harry said.

The security guard put me on the ground and apologies "I'm sorry I that you where a crazy fan who followed one of the guys."

I was still shocked so I don't said anything. Harry grabbed my hand and took me into the room.

"Don't you need to call your friend. To say your alright? I mean you are like lost for 45 minutes wouldn't she be asking herself where you are?" Harry asked me.

"Actually I bet she is looking for me everywhere. I think I'm going to call her."

"I hope she pick it up hahaha." Liam said.

"If not we could announce her name and say she needs to come over here." Harry said.

"Hazza you have the best idea's man."Louis said.

"So should I call her or are you guys are going to announce it?"

After a while discussing the guys decided to announce it. But at the moment the guys were going to speak someone screamed happily. I turned around and ran to the door.

"Ilse OH MY GOD YOU'VE FOUND ME!" I screamed.

"hahaha you are happy I've found you? I mean well helllooo you are with the prettiest guys on the planet here and your happy that I've found you." She keeps repeating.

"hahah yes I was scared, if you are too long with these boys you've become one of them. . . Hahahah"

"heyy where still here remember" Zayn spotted me.

"I was joking Zayn I had the best 50 minutes already of my life and after the concert I had my best 3hours and 50 minutes."

"Aah that's real nice to hear that of you thank you."Zayn said.

"Guys we need to get ready for the stage, we have only just 10 minutes." Niall said. "So Ellen aaandd...?" Niall further.

"Ilse hay I'm Ilse."

"Well hello Ilse" all the boys said in chorus.

"Haha heyy I just only wanted to say too you guys, please keep on making music and Ellen and I will always keep supporting you guys!"

"Ilse that is honestly real sweet of you."Harry said and gave her a hug.

"Hazza you can let her go now hahaha. Ellen and Ilse it was really nice too meet you two girls, without screaming."Niall said.

"Niall that's not true Ilse started screaming when she stand in the door side, and Ellen screamed when she saw her." Louis corrected Niall.

"But girls if you don't mind we are going to get dressed so go back to your seats and have fun this night!" Liam said.

"Thank you Liam, and all the boys. I had real fun when I was lost so thank you so much! A specially you Niall for the 30 minutes alone time ahah."

"Hahahaha you're welcome Ellen I had fun too!" Niall confirmed.

At the time Ilse and I want to go away Zayn called us back and all the boys give us a hug. Niall was my last one, he'd smelled like an angle, Irish, Axe using, lovely cute boy who I a specially want to kiss while hugging him.

"Niall you have to let her go otherwise all the girls are going to be mad that we're late." Zayn said.

"But I don't want to let her go, you know how much I love hugging." Niall said back to Zayn.


	4. Chapter 4

When we walked back to our seats, I told Ilse everything what happened. We were so happy about what happened and actually couldn't believe it. When we were back at our seats we made pictures together with weird faces. The music started to play and the crowd started to make waves and sing along. After 10 minutes playing random songs the for program started it was a video of the boys in a house.

"HELLOO AMSTERDAM, YOU ARE VERRY LOUDLY THIS EVENING" Louis screamed in the microphone.

All the girls started to scream even louder. "HOW IS IT IN THE BACK?" Liam asked. "and on this side?" pointed to the left of him. "And on this side?" pointing on his right. "AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, how is it in the front?" At all the times the places where screaming out loud. A specially on the back, that was kind of fun because Ilse and I sit there.

After a while songs the boys where coming together and beginning whit reading some tweets out loud. The boys where in the middle station so we could see them really good.

"So crowd don't be mad at us if you are not called now. We don't chose the seats. But come on stage seat number 237 and 238 in case 208 row 2!" Liam said.

"Oh my god Ilse that's our seat! Where do we need to go?" I screamed.

"hello girls you are very lucky come over here I will accompany you." The nice lady said to us who also helped us the first time searching for our seats.

When we get on stage the boys looked surprised at us. We need to sit on a couch and just wait to what happened. All the boys are running to the couch Niall was the first one who sit next to me, I was really happy about that because in the 50 minutes I get to know his I was over loved my crush was bigger than ever for a boy.

"Hello girls how are you, shocked I guess?" Harry asked us.

"Haha yeah kind of this doesn't happened me all days."Ilse said.

"So Ellen what song do you want to hear now?" Niall ask.

"Oh my god can I choose..? I think last first kiss. Yeah totally last first kiss I love it."

The crowd started to scream again.

"Soo Last first kiss it is" Louis said.

While playing Last first kiss Niall kept sitting next to me. Harry and Ilse were dancing like little children. Liam and Louis were playing with the crowd to get beautiful waves. And Zayn was making pictures of the crowd, Harry and Ilse, and Niall and me.

After the course Niall stand up and gives me a kiss on my cheek.

I thought I was in heaven suddenly Zayn gives me his microphone and whispered that I need to sing his part. I looked at Ilse who was surprisingly standing there with a microphone as well. We looked at each other and started to sing.

I was trying to get the crowd with us and it helped, after a few seconds all the screaming girls where singing. When the song was finished the song they went right on with Little Things.

"You never treat yourself right darling but I want you to, If I let you know I'm here for you, maybe you love yourself like I love you ooh" Niall grabbed my hand and looked me right into my eyes.

"And I just let these little things slip out of my mouth. But if it's you, oh you, yeah you they add up to." Harry continued while he stand face to face with Ilse looking each other in the eyes. When the song was almost finished Zayn came to us with a bouquet full of red roses, and a box chocolate hearts. We took the roses and chocolate.

"Hazza just give her a kiss than it's done" Liam said. Everyone laughed but Harry did id full on her mouth and after the kiss there was a super cute hug. I was jealous of her this was her 3th hug and a KISS! I hoped something will happened to me soon like her

The boys wanted to go further with the concert. So Ilse and I walked back to our seats we were so happy and can't stopped smiling. All the girls in our panel where cheering to us.

After the concert Ilse and I waited a few minutes because there were too many people at the stairs. When we walked down the stair a employee was waiting for us.

"Hey you guys must be Ellen and Ilse aren't you?" The employee asked us.

We looked at each other and raised an eyebrow at the employee. "yes we are Ellen and Ilse" I said after a few seconds.

"Don't be scared, I just have two backstage passes for you two girls." She said happy.

We were freaking out, does she mean this?

"Oh my god are you kidding us?" Ilse screamed.

"haha no I'm not joking here, do downstairs and keep walking straight ahead."

"Okay thank you" we screamed when we ran downstairs.

"Ellen I really can't believe this, maybe it's a hidden camera prank."

"Mmh no I don't think so it looked so real and have you seen Louis he was surprised that we where the two girls who can come on stage so it wasn't planned. " I tried to make Ilse wise.

"HEY LOVE'S" a voice behind us screamed.

"Heeyy Niall" I said when I run through him. I want to hug him but suddenly someone else hugged me from behind. It was Liam, Niall looked jealous at Liam it was kind of funny.

"Ellen you are such a lucky bustard! First you get "lost" with Niall, secondly you and Ilse are the two girls who can come on stage, and as third you get backstage passes" Louis said while he pulled of his shirt.

"Oh my god Elanor must be so lucky to have you." Ilse said while she was staring at his belly.

" Hahaha well thank you Ilse, and your boyfriend must be happy to because your so honestly, true, you look real good, and I think you are very funny." Louis said back.

"I don't have a boyfriend but thank you so much."

"Wait you DON'T have a boyfriend?" harry asked

"Haha no, is that wrong?"

"Uh no. . . but I never thought that. . . I mean, you are. . like just what Louis said."

"Aah thank you harry."

"Don't you like a guy or are you lesbian."

"Whut what no I fall in love with guys actually I'm in love with one now."

"Blonde or brunette?" Liam asked Ilse while he was going to stand next to Niall

"Totally brunette!"

"Good choice Ilse!" Zayn said while he was raising up his hand for a high five.

We all sitting on the couch. Laughing at the home funny video's of the guys. Niall was when he was little so cute and a guitar hero.

"Girls you know a lot of ours but we don't about you. . . so tell us something about yourself" Zayn started. We looked at each other Ilse started to tell about herself.

"Well my name is Ilse, I live in Lobith by my mom, my parents are divorced. I have a older brother. My hobbies are singing, going out and sports. I think that was everything."

"Aahh cool and you Ellen?" Zayn said.

"Uhm well, yes my name is Ellen" I started to laugh because Niall was poking me in the sight of my body.

"Niall we all know that you are in love with her but let her tell her biography."Harry joked. I was getting my red face again.

"uhm I live in Zevenaar, I have an older too. And my hobbies are playing the guitar, hanging with friends and dancing."

"Can you do a little dance for us Ellen?" Liam asked me. I didn't think about it, I stand up and started to do the Macarena.

"you play the guitar?" Niall asked.

"yes for like 6 years I think."

"WAAIIITT, I have the best idea, Ellen would you like to play something on the guitar?" harry asked.

"Uhm only if Ilse sing alone with me playing the guitar."

"That's a great idea! Ilse please I'm begging you haha." Harry begged him.

"Okay I will do it iff..." Ilse started.

"If what?" Harry interrupted her.

"If you guys take pictures with us."

"That's everything? Okay that's cool with me. Guys?" harry said and asked the guys. It was okay with them too. I took the guitar Niall was holding for me. Ilse and I were discussing about witch song we were going to play. we had two songs: heart skips a beat of Olly Murs and the a-team of Ed Sheeran.

"You girls can sing both. . . we have all the time" Niall said.

"Hahah okay maybe it's fun to sing one with you guys too?" I asked.

"That was not the deal Ellen, but a picture is real small so I agree to sing alone with one song" Liam joked.

I started to play a-team first.

"And they scream the worst things in life come free to us cos were just under the upper hand, and go mad for a couple grams" Ilse song, her voice was so beautiful, all the boys were looking hypnotized by our song.

"And in a pipe we fly to the motherland Or sell love to another man. It's too cold outside. For angles to fly. Angles to fly to fly to fly or angles to die." The song ended. Louis stood up and started clapping and cheering, Liam and Zayn joined him. Harry and Niall where still hypnotized.

"Was it good?" I asked.

"Was is good?" Louis repeated me. "No it wasn't good it was amzayn if you know what I mean hahahaha."

"Hahah Louis always with your jokes, why has nobody found you two girls yet it was so beautiful." Zayn said while he was doing his hair.

"Hazza Nialler, are you there? Woo they are in shock I think." Liam said.

"ELLEN ILSE, GIVE HAZZA AND NIALLER A KISS they will wake up than. . " Louis joked. I was thinking of doing it but I was to scared. Louis grabbed my face and pushed in the direction of Niall's mouth, Niall turned his face to mine so I'd kissed him on his mouth! All the boys where making this oewoeeehh sounds. When I sit down next to Niall he puts his arm around me. I had a sweet worm loving feeling, I felt same with him and something in me says he feels that too. When the boy where called by the director to come to the tour bus. Ilse poked me to do something.

"Ey guys you forget something." I said before they were gone.

"Huh what do you mean?" Niall said. "You've already had a kiss and hugs?"

"Haha yeah so maybe I want more?" Laughed I happy.

"No I know what she want. . . the picture isn't it?" Liam told us.

"Uh yes that's right the picture. . and I thought you guys were going to sing with us?"

"I'm sorry to say this dear, but there isn't enough time for a song." The director said.

"Is it maybe possible that Ellen and Ilse can come with us to the hotel?" Zayn said.

"Zayn that's going to be too expensive. . I'm really sorry to disappoint you two girls." Said the director.


	5. Chapter 5

When the bus was about to go they suddenly stopped. Niall was running out the bus to Ilse and me, he ran to us and gives me a hug.

"I love hugging you, you smell like strawberries" he whispered in my ear.

"Nialler come over here we need to go now." Harry screamed out from the bus.

"Do I really have to let you go?" Niall asked me.

"No it does not, where is the hotel you guys are staying in the rest of the week?"

"Uhm it's somewhere on the German side but still in Holland."

"So they need to go the same was as us. . ." Ilse said to me "Niall can you let the bus stop for 10 more minutes?"

"Hahah I can do everything Ellen would you come with me." Niall asked me. I raised an eyebrow at him I was wondering what he was going to do so I walked with him. Ilse was going to call her dad. After a few minutes Ilse ran to us.

Nialler if you don't come over here you can walk!" The director said real angry. Niall walked to the bus, we've followed him while we're talking to him. Suddenly he stopped walking.

"What did you say at the last?" Niall asked Ilse.

"You guy can stay the week at my dad's house. . If you want."Ilse repeated. Niall ran to the bus screaming things what we couldn't hear. Ilse and I were staying on the same spot as Niall stopped. Niall stopped at the bus and started talking. I saw the director looking at us, and he wasn't real happy.

"Niall you know these girls are fans." The director said.

"Yes but look you see and hear them screaming, or making pictures and calling everyone up that we are still here?" Niall said seriously.

"No I don't. . . Do you really trust these girls?"

"Of course look how nice they are." Louis helped Niall.

"Plus if we stay at the house you don't have to be scared of escaping from the screaming girls outside the hotel." Harry said.

"I know what you guys are going to do. ." the director said.

"Is it working?" asked Zayn

"Haha bring the girls over here I want to talk to them."

"ILSE ELLEN COME OVER HERE!" harry and Louis screamed in chorus. We walked straight to them.

"Our director wants to talk to you. .don't do anything stupid otherwise we can't stay at Ilse's place." Zayn whispered in my ear. I can't helped it but I started smiling.

"What are you smiling about dear?" the director said.

"Nothing it's just. . . This day is probably the best day of my life so far." I told him when Ilse the director and I walked away from the bus.

"So girls. . . please try not to look at the boys. Just at me for the moment. I want to know why are the boys doing like they know you like forever?" the director started.

"I really have no idea but since the time that I met Niall when we're lost they are really nice to me." I'd answered.

"I see. . .Mmh I see you speak the truth. . And you never warned someone that you where alone with the boys do you?"

"No I don't I'm actually sorry for the boys with all those screaming girls everywhere they go. When I Saw it was Niall I even didn't run to him."

*While we go further talking to the director the boys where playing football.

Zayn pass the ball at me!" Harry screamed. Zayn passed the ball and Harry made a goal.

"Yeaaaahhh!" With all the energy Harry screamed.

"Wohoeeee nice ball Hazza!"

"Niall come on man, you did your best." Said Louis.

"Thanks Tomytomlison"

"Hey guys come over here." Liam said.

"Vas Happning Liam?"Zayn asked.

"No nothing is wrong I just have this feeling someone is in love and therefore can't keep anymore" Liam said when he looked at Niall.

"Liam what do you say? Is Harry love?" Niall asked shocked.

"Hahah Niall stop. Just stop." Harry said.

"Niall tell me everything are you in love with one of the girls?" Louis asked. Niall looked at the ground than he started.

"You know, when I met Ellen, she didn't screamed of took any pictures. This was the first time and I thought she also liked one of you guys."

"Nialler your the cutest one of our 5, you're always happy and eating." Zayn interrupted Niall.

"That's what you guys say but always the girls come running and screaming at you guys."

"Well you need to be happy that's not fun always but go on with your story about Ellen." Harry said.

"Okay well, I'd asked her how her ideal boyfriend looked like, and"

"Ooh good jooobbb Niall already begin about the boyfriend, girlfriend hahah."Louis joked

"Louis shut up let him do his story." Zayn said to Louis.

"Hahah thanks Zayn. But well, I told her I thought I would never be the good boyfriend. . . Then she said that I don't need to change and something about Bruno Mars. . ." Niall said while he was looking at Ellen. "This is the first time I fall in love so quickly on a fan. And when I hugged her, it feels so worm comfortable and safe. I told her I don't want to let her go when we were outside.

"Awh this is love on first sight that's soo sweet, and Niall I think we all want to help you let Ellen fall in love with you!" Liam said.

After a while Harry started making weird noices.

"Hazza if you want some attention, you can just ask for it?

"Okay. Boys can I have some attention?" Harry joked.

"Okay silence boys let's look all at Harry." Niall said.

"He guys why are Ellen and Ilse laughing? Is that a good sign?"Liam said looking at Ellen and Ilse.

"Hahah I hope so, but what are we going to do? Just sleeping?"Harry said

"Harry what do you now actually think...?"

"Were gonna stay: UP ALL NIGHT!" Zayn started to sing.

"And find a girl and tell her she's the one?"Harry goes further.

"Only you Harry don't love someone at the moment so change that." Louis told him.

"Who says I don't like someone? Maybe I do like someone?"

"Then why don't you told us that yet?"Liam goes on.

"Because. . . Uhm. . .Because I don't had enough time."

"Well go ahead, we all listen to you, who's the lucky girl?" Zayn said.

"Wait, Wait, is it someone you met before?" Niall asked.

"Uhm yes she is. How do you know that Nialler?"

"Hahahahaha I know who it is!"

"Niall shh silence! Harry tell us!"Louis said.

"Okay but it's maybe stupid. . . Well no it isn't stupid Niall did it also."

"OH MY GOD, IT'S ILSE ISN'T SHE?!"Niall screamed a little bit too loud.

"NIALL PLEASE TALK LESS LOUDER! What if they hear us?!"

"Then she knows what to do, if she like's you to."Louis joked

"Yeah Louis is right. . ILSE COME OVER HERE!"Zayn and Niall started to scream and run too her.

"Don't be afraid, I bet they just joking, they would never do that to you."Liam tried to calm Harry down. Louis and Liam started to hug Harry.

"Okay that's good, wait what are the boys doing?"

"Hahahaha I don't know I can't see them but Niall and zany are running to us."

"Hahaha Ilse if we couldn't see that something was wrong with our eyes." I joked.

"Girls can I ask you something? Do you hang out with boys often?" The director asked.

"I don't and I don't go out either soo. . ." I said back.

"Okay okay, and what about you Ilse?"

"Well I go out and I hang out with boys too but since a while I've been scared to hang out with them because I only talk to them on chats. But I think we don't go out when One Direction is a week with us, I don't want all those jealous girls come screaming at us for a picture and everything."

"Well if that's so than its. . ."

Suddenly Niall and Zayn stood next to us catching some breath.

"Are you okay?" Ilse said.

"You need to raise your arms up to the sky, it's better for your lungs." I said while I walked to Niall and did what I said.

"Th. . . Than. . .Thank you Ellen, pfieuw, I thought Harry was going to follow us." Niall said.

"So we just run this for nothing?"

"Mmh I think if we walked he was going to hold us."

"Oh like he did before, you know Hazza is an amazing boy but he is pretty weird."

"But why do you guys rund to us?" Ilse asked.

"uhm oh yeah." Zayn started.

"Ilse, Harry. . ."

"Aaaaarrrrghhh!" Screamed someone from.

"Sorry boys but I think this can wait. . .Ellen, Ilse, it's okay, the boys can stay at your dad's house." The director said calmed.

"OH MY GOD THANK YOU DIRECTOR!" Niall screamed when he hugged him.

"We will behave us, and watch the boys carefully."


	6. Chapter 6

When we all sit in the bus on the way Ilse's home we had so much fun, Niall was sitting next to Zayn playing his guitar, Zayn was singing some random stuff, Louis and Liam where doing a card game, Harry and Ilse where sitting looking at each other while Ilse was reading a book she bought in the shop while the concert was playing. I did nothing, I only looked out the window pretending I was in a good movie.

"Ellen here catch!" Louis said while he trough some cards at me.

"Louis behave yourself, Ellen are you okay?" Liam said.

"Huh yeah everything is alright." I smiled.

"Hahaha ooh sorry Ellen, have I woke you up from your daydream?"

"Uh no you don't what can we do here?"

"Ellen you just said the words I wanted to say. I'm bored." Ilse said.

"Nothing much, Bus driver, how long is it till we are there?" Niall asked.

"Just 30 minutes."

"Let's take a nap." Niall suggested.

"Niall nobody wants to sleep accept for you. . " Liam said. Everyone laughed.

"I'm hungry is here food in the area?" I said.

"Not anymore, someone eat all or meals.. ." Zayn said.

"Niall. . " Said the boys in chorus.

"I'm sorry I was hungry, and if you are hungry you must eat."

"I agree with Niall." I said.

"Hahaha Ellen do you remember that time when you sit the nursing class, while you needed to be in our school canteen?" Ilse started.

"Hahahahahah Oh my god! No don't even dear to start talking over that!"

"What was happened? Now we want to know it, Ilse tell us." Louis said.

"Well, we had a school activity called 24 hours school."

"Ilse please stop!" I begged her.

"No, no Ilse go on if she wants to do something we can handle her." Zayn joked.

"Hahaha yes indeed what would she do against 4 boys. . .? "Harry said.

"Ellen don't get mad on me, that will screw up your perfect day." Ilse said. "Well after a couple hours when our official school lessons where finished, Ellen comes to me asking if I had some food for her." Ilse said further. I stood up and Harry too.

"I said had everything in my locker but I can't get that for here because I needed to eat too. When the whole school was doing things in the school canteen, I needed to get some plates in our nursing class. I heard weird noises so I was searching for what it could be." She said while she lays down after Louis. Harry and I where fake fighting so I could come by Ilse.

"When I found what it was I couldn't stop laughing!" Niall stood up and helped me. After a couple minutes we all were screaming and fake fighting.

When the director came to us looking for what we were doing he told us to keep it down a little. I was sitting on the bed of Niall, Niall was sitting next to me playing his guitar again. Zayn and Louis where laying on the beds of them. Harry sited on the ground and Ilse was in the toilet.

"But what was Ellen doing in the class?" Harry started again.

"She was eating self made pancakes nobody knew it!" we heard from the toilet. I was getting real shy because I was embarrassed.

"Hahaha I love this story, Ellen why is it so bad?" Zayn asked.

"It's not bad. . it's just embarrassing. . . "

"Don't be Ellen, be happy."Niall said.

"Hahaha, but this story won't be told you guys every day."

"That's true but it's nice to hear a other story, someone you never heard before." Liam said

"Niall and Ellen share the same feelings for food, isn't that cute?" Louis whispered, it was a little bit too loud because we could hear it. Ilse came back from the toilet.

"Niall can you move a little bit to the side?" Ilse asked. Niall did what she asked and moved a big did to me. Niall gives me his guitar so I started to strum a song.

"We still need to sing a song together remember?" Ilse remembered. I started to play 'cry me a river'

"Noooo not that song please pick another." Harry said

"Yeah pick another we don't like that song"

"Why not? I mean it's not that bad. . ." Ilse said.

"Yes well, just pick another" Louis smiled.

"What do you think of Bon Jovi?" I asked.

"Oh yes what about 'It's my life'?" Niall asked.

"Okay but I don't know that song. . ." Harry said. Niall and I looked at each other.

"What you DON'T know that song?!" I said.

"Ellen you know that song?" Zayn asked.

"Of course I know that song. . "

"Well Harry here is the lyrics." Louis said when I started to play. We all song the song. When the song was done Zayn asked: "But Ellen to what kind of music do you listen?"

"Uhm. . . Hardwell, Defqon 1, Bon Jovi, Linkin park uuhm yea that side of music haha I don't know it defense of what I find in my music list." Harry grabbed my mp3 player of the plank. And started to search in my library of music.

"Nightcore, hardstyle, rock, oh my god you listen to the eagels, metellica and ac/dc?" Harry said while he looked confused at me.

"Yes? Is that a problem? Or what?" I said.

"She's really the perfect girl for Niall now he doesn't have to listen to that stuff alone." Louis whispered joking to Liam.

"Hahah yes you're right Lou!" Ilse said.

"Ooohh LOU? Ilse are you in love with OUR Louis?" Liam joked, "Hahaha what can't I say Lou? Is that really a problem? Oh god it's going to be hard for me this week."

"Don't listen to them Ilse they just joking." Harry smiled, "I think if you know us for 2 days that it won't be so bad." The tour bus stopped.


	7. Chapter 7

"WE ARE ARRIVED!" Ilse screamed and rand out the bus.

"She is happy to be home. . " Niall said. Everyone stood up and walked through the front door where Ilse was searching for the key.

"I can't find the key. . " Ilse said while she looked scared at us.

"So . . Let's find it!" Zayn said. "Where is it used to be?"

"Under the flowers on the left side of the planter. But he isn't there now." Ilse said afraid.

"Don't worry we will find it." Harry said while he walked to her and give her a hug.

"Otherwise we need to go to my place but I rather stay here outside searching for the key."

"Hahah why don't you want to your house Ellen?" Louis said while he was looking in the bushes.

"When we go to my place we can't enjoy the star sky."

"Hahaha you're weird I thought something was wrong in your house."

"Hahah I'm sorry, Okay let's search for the key!"

"Yeah let's do it, but first I want some music on!" Niall putted some music on and we all searched for the key. After 10 minutes Ilse found the key in the other pot.

"I found it!" Ilse yelled.

"Yeeey let's go inside!" We said in chorus.

"Drop your shoes and jackets over there in the closet." Ilse said while she walked in the living room.

"So what are we going to do?" Zayn asked.

"Mmh what about a movie?" Louis said. We looked at each other.

"Movie it is!" I said. I was sitting in a chair, Louis, Zayn, Niall, and Harry sated next to each other, Liam and Ilse sated on the ground. We were going to watch "The devil inside."

"Is this a horror movie?" Liam asked.

"Yes it is, do you want my Teddy Bear?" Ilse asked.

"Haha no I don't need him, maybe Louis."

"Only if it's really scary I want it!" Louis said.

"Lou you can sit in my arms if you want to." Harry joked. We all laughed accept for Louis.

"But Harry I do it Zayn can you stand up please?"

"Uh yes okay." Zayn stood up and walked to the chair where I was sitting in, he sat next to me on the chair back. Ilse started the movie. Niall and I kept grabbing food from the table when I was too tired for standing up I grabbed the bucket of chips from the table. Everyone looked at me how I was eating.

"What?" I said with my mouth full.

"Well, no nothing actually, I see this all day only than by Niall." Liam said.

"Yes but I'm not Niall, so. . . yes you never saw this before."

"Hahah well. . . Never mind."

"Do I need to get some more snacks?" Ilse asked.

"That will be a great idea of you Ilse!" Niall said.

"Hahaha Niall oh man. . . you where waiting on this aren't you?" Harry said.

"Sort of. . hahahaha." Niall said.

"Okay than I'll be right back!" Ilse said and she walked to the back yard.

"Louis are you scared yet?" I asked while I stood up to walk to the toilet.

"No. . . not yet. . . I think. . "

"Hahah Lou don't be scared it's just a movie." Zayn said while he was going to sit in the chair.

"Yes I know that but it looks so real and what if. . Just you know, look what if there is a serial killer here in the back yard murdering Ilse at the moment, and when he is done he comes to us."

"Louis that will never happened. . " Harry said.

"But what if. . ." Louis said with a scary voice. I heard about what they were talking about so I had a thought to make them pee in their pants, I walked closely to the door. . . and I called the home phone. . *tuuuuut tuuuuut tuuuut*

THE PHONE!" Louis yelled.

"So. . . Pick it up. . " Liam said.

"Uh okay, Hello?"Louis said. I couldn't hold my laugh. I made heavy breath noises.

"Hellooww? " Louis said again. The boys came together.

"Looouuuuiiiiiisssssss. . . ."

"Lou it said your name!" Niall said shocked and scared.

"Loooooooouuuuuiiiiisss. . . I knew what you did last summer. . ."

"I hang up I swear you. . ." Louis said.

"Lou no wait, give me the phone." Zayn said while he grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Zayn said.

"HELLLOOOO." I said whit a little girly voice. "I need to poopoo can you help me?"

"Huh what? Okay wait, no this freaks me out here Liam you take it."

"Loouuiss. Look. In."

"In where?! Where do I need to look in?!" Liam said. Harry stood up and walked to the door. I ran to the toilet again but it was too late, Harry saw me. He closes the door behind him and walked trough me.

"What are you doing?" He whispered in my ear. I made a silence sign to him.

"Look. In. The. Clo. . . "

"Clo what?"

I walked outside to the front yard with Harry and whispered in his ear that he needs to scream real loud in the phone. In 3. 2. 1.

"WAAAFHAAAAARAAA HEEEEEELLLLPPPP! WAAAA OOOH MYYY LIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAM! " Harry screamed. We walked back in first I walked through the door to the living room, Harry was waiting on the toilet.

"What's wrong you guys look like you saw a ghost. . ." I looked at Niall and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Louis said.

"Hahha oh no, nothing sorry but what happened?"

"Someone called us. . And. . . It was. . I don't know what it was." Liam started. I looked confused at the boys.

"Well it's over I think, and I'm here so you don't have to be scared." I said while I walked to the chair.

"Wait Ellen no." Niall said before I could sit.

"What?! What's wrong?" I said scared.

"No nothing with the chair, just. . . Would you sit here next to me, I can't stand it out with these two." Niall said as an excuse.

"Hahah okay" I blushed.

"You can sit on my lap if you want."

"Well there is no space so I need to." I blushed. Zayn was sitting in the chair again, Liam on the ground and Louis on the couth on the other side of Niall and I.

"But where is Ilse? Is she still in the barn?" Harry said while he walked in.

"Yes, Harry can I ask you something?" I said.

"Of course you can, what is it?"

"Be honest, are you in love with Ilse?"

Harry blushed and opened his mouth to say something but the words don't came out.

"Please if you tell her, I murder you!"

"Hahah I don't I know she loves you too so she need to do it by her own. Sooooo you love her?"

"Yes I do, I never had this feelings for another girl, and it's kind of weird I only know her one day."

"Yes I understand you, but aaawhh that's so cute!"

"I think you need to search for her Harry. . ." Zayn said.

"Aaawh yessss do that I think if she isn't in the barn, she is on the beach."

"What would she be doing on the beach?" Niall said.

"Well I don't know. . . When I was here for the first time she was there too. Making her head clear or something. . ."

"That's kind of weird. . . Telling you to get some snacks and then she's on the beach." Niall said.

"It is weird yes. . But she comes back in like 10/ 20 minutes with the snacks, so don't worry the food will come." I joked.

"How do I come on the beach?" Harry said.

"Just walk through the little door on the back of the fence."

"Okay thank you, and guys behave yourself by Ellen!" Harry said seriously.

"WE WILLL THANKYOUU HARRYY GOOODBYEE!" Zayn and Niall said in chorus.

"WAIT! Harry here take this flashlight with you, it is dark outside." Louis said while he threw his flashlight too Harry.

"Thanks Lou!" Harry smiled.

I was still sitting on Niall's lap, we stopped the film because nobody was watching it anyways so we putted some music on from the radio.

"So what are we going to do? Or are we just keep waiting till Hazza and Ilse come back?" Zayn started.

"What would you do?"

"Truth or dare?"

"That's boriiinng I'm sorry but I say a contest for who's sleeping at first."Niall smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know I was THAT kind of boring."

"Oh no that's not wait Ellen no sorry I didn't meant it that way." Niall apologized himself.

"Hahah easy Nialler I'm joking."

"Soooo what are we going to do?"

"Mmh. . . let's play hide and seek?" I suggested.

"In the dark?" Louis said.

"Haven't you done that ever before?"

"Uuhm nope how do you get on that idea?"

"Hahaha uuh I think I was at my granny's with the whole family, and all the kids where bored so my cousin said let's play hide and seek in the dark."

"Okay let's do it, what are the rules?"

"Mmh don't know, there aren't any I think."

"Ellen would you be the first one counting?"

"Yes okay how long?"

"20 seconds?" Niall suggested.

"30." Zayn said.

"No 20 is enough."

"Ellen just do 30 okay?"

"Hahaha I will do 25 is that okay with you guys?"

"Perfect! Dududuuu let's hide!" Louis said. I started to count down.

"3. 2. 1. I'm coming!" I screamed and started to search for the boys. I'd remembered that the boys didn't know the house so they might be on the easiest spots.

"LIAM GO AWAY!" I heard Niall screaming, it would probably be a joke to confused me, till I saw the closet moving. I opened it and Niall rolled out it.

"Hahaha are you okay?"

"Yes, yes thank you." Niall smiled and grabbed my hand that I was raising to him. I walked to the bathroom I had this feeling Louis was there somewhere.

"Lou if you scare me now or later. . . . I. . . ."

"You what?" Niall said while he followed me.

"If you scares me I don't like you anymore."

"But you will still like me do you?" Niall said.

"I meant it like friends Niall."

"Oh, uh haha I knew that."

"But. . . Of course I like you." I smiled. I walked to the shower and opened the curtain. . . Louis wasn't there till I turned around. And looked at the mirror, Zayn was doing his hair.

"Zaynn? What are you doing?"

"Hahah Hey, Oh yeah I uh was doing my hair. . "

"You don't have to look good in the darkness Zayn." Niall said.

"I have too, you never know when Perrie wants to skype. . . you know"

"Ah that's so cute!"

"WAZZZAAAAAA!" Louis screamed while he shakes my body.

"Oh my god Louiiiss!" I said while I slapped him. "I could have a heart attack!"

"Hahahaha exaggerate is also a profession." Louis joked. "Hahaha I'm sorry Ellen, but said it so I had to do it." He said while he hugged me. When we walked through the hallway I felt over some pair of shoes.

"Hahaha hide and seek is indeed funnier in the dark." Louis said.

"Especially when someone falls." Niall said, he couldn't stop laughing anymore.

"Hahaha thank you Niall I love you too." I said while I'd still laid on the floor. When I was going to stand up I saw Louis giving Niall a poke into his side, something was definitely saying Niall liked me the way I like him.

"Ell, can I call you Ell?" Louis said.

"Hahah, uh yes that's okay, what's wrong Lou?"

"You still have to find Lee."

"Yes I know thanks."

"We can also sitting on the couth waiting he comes by himself." Niall said.

"Hahahha Nialler that's real mean of you, never thought that of you."

"You guys can sit in the living room than I'm searching for Daddy Direction."

"No no that's not nice for you."

"We will help you searching for Liam." Niall said while he looked Louis for what he was doing.

"Aawh thank you!" Liam must have found the perfect hide spot, we were looking for him like 10 minutes till we heard someone farting. Louis looked at Niall.

"THAT WASN'T ME! I SWEAR!" Niall screamed laughing.

"Can you say that without laughing?" I said. Niall couldn't came by of his laughing. I started to laugh with him because his laugh was really funny and sexy at the same time.

"Leee where are you?" Louis said.

"Maybe he is took by the aliens." I joked.

"How do you can come up with that story Ellen?" Niall said while he was trying to calm down a bit.

"Yes sorry I don't know, I'm just weird."

"Niall likes you Eee."

"Lou!"

"Hahahah."

"No seriously Lou! I told you that in confidence."

"Hahaha aawh Niall."I said while I hugged him.

"See, I didn't freaked her out, and you have a hug again too."

"Okay, Ellen sit down please." Louis said while he was sitting on the ground.

"Honestly, what do you think of our Nialler?"

"Hahaha I'm not going to tell you that before I've found Liam."

"LIAAMM COME HERE NOW!" Louis screamed. Niall walked to the kitchen.

"What's he doing?"

"Probably getting some food haha." "Well he is gone now tell me what do you think of him I promis you I won't tell him." Louis swears.

"Hahah the same swearing as you and Niall had about me?"

"Yes!"

"Hahaha than I am not going to tell you."

"Wait no? Wait I don't know what kind of swearing was it?"

"Hahaha you'd promised him not to tell me about that Niall likes me." I'd whispered.

"You know if you like him just don't break his heart otherwise I break you."

"Why would I break his heart, he is the first person I really like, to be honest I think he breaks my heart earlier than I do that by him."

"Like he looks at you. . . He won't." Louis smiled while he looked at Niall who still was looking in the refrigerator. Louis and I looked at each other for like so many minutes but it where just 30 seconds of silence.

"LIAM IT'S DONE YOU'VE WON!" Niall screamed. Liam still doesn't came down stairs.

"Where is he?" I said with a higher voice on the end of the line than when I started talking.

"I really don't know and Hazza isn't back either."

"Ilse also." Niall said. We were looking at each other for a few minutes till the door bell rings.

"I'm NOT opening that door you know. . ." I said scared.

"Someone has too." Louis said.

"Not like on 10 o'clock." Niall said while he looked at his watch.

"10 o'clock isn't that early and it's 9 by the way, you didn't changed it hahaha."

"Oh haha really? Oh well okay, but I'm still not opening that door." He said while the door rings again.

"Well maybe it's Ilse?"

"If that is so. . . Than you can open it Lou." I smiled.

"Lovely how you thought that Ellen." Louis smiled sarcastically back. We were looking at the door till we heard a creaking door open. Louis jumped into the chair with a blanked.

"Tududududuuuu. . . . ."

"What was that?" Niall whispered.

"How do I need to know that?" I said.

"Well, you come here more often than we do. . "

"That's not true haha, we are the most of the time at her mom's."

"Ow sorry haha, maybe this house is spooking?"

"Thanks Nialler I was trying not to think about that." Louis said.

"Sorryyy!" Niall said and walked too Louis and was sitting on the chair as well, it looked like 2 little children like they where 7. Suddenly someone with a flashlight shined into the house and more door's where creaking, and all weird voices. I walked to the door.

"Ellen be careful please." Niall and Louis said.

"I can't promise that if you stay in the chair."

"What are you doing?!" Someone screamed from outside, I turned around and tried to look who it was suddenly we heard laughing voices.

"Ellen why are you standing there?" Liam said while he walked inside the living room.

"Damn god was it you Harry and Ilse all the time?!"

"Hahahah I'm sorry."

"Ellen did you get scared?" Ilse asked when she walks in.

"I really hate you!"

"Ah come here, I love you too babe." Ilse said while we walked too each other and hug.

"He we were scared too." Louis said.

"Ohh Louis do you want a hug too?" Ilse said. I looked confused at Ilse.

"I thought you liked Harry?" I whispered in her ear.

"I do but maybe if I be in contact more with the others he tries more to be with me."

"Ahh good point haha."

When Louis had his hug we all were sitting on the couch, chair and on the ground.

"But why did you have to scared me?" I asked


	8. Chapter 8

*What happened when Ilse was gone and Harry was searching for her*

Ilse was on the beach thinking about her day and of course Harry. And probably you know this already, Harry came.

"Hey here you are." Harry said, and was going to sit next to her. Ilse turned around to look who it was.

"Oh hey Harry." She smiled.

"It's so beautiful out here, look at the view."

"Hahah I know, it's like my spot to get some rest and think about everything."

"Yes I understand, It's so nice and calm. . . About what was your thinking?"

"Everything about today." Ilse smiled.

"Oee, can we think together?"

"Mhh. . . I can share my spot yes." Ilse said.

"Ahh nice thank you." Harry said and gave her a hug. It was a couple of minutes full silence, till Harry started again.

"You see that moon?" He said while he stood up

"Yes?"

"Come here stand next to me I want to show you something." He said and raised her a hand. Ilse took it. Harry was standing behind her. "Close one eye and raise your thumb at the moon."

Ilse did what Harry said.

"You see, the moon is never bigger than your thumb, it doesn't matter where you are."

"I never knew that. . . That's kind of weird hahaha."

Harry turned Ilse around so they stood face to face.

"You know. . . You are real beautiful, just like the moon. Special."

Ilse didn't say anything back she just smiled.

"You know. . . I'm really happy I met you." Ilse said after a few seconds.

"Me too." Harry smiled.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course what is it?"

"Have you ever been falling in love in a short time on someone? And have this feeling whit him, well for you her haha, that you never want to let her go?" Ilse asked. It was a long time quiet.

"I think. . . No I'm sure, yes I have. . . Don't know how, but it looks like I know this girl for like so many years. . ."

"Yes exactly, is it weird to have a feeling like that?"

"I don't think so. . It was weird if only you have it. . But I know the feeling too so it isn't that kind of weird." Harry said. They looked at each other like they were going to kiss but they didn't.

"Ilse. . to be honest. . .The question you asked me. . . I have thi. . ."

"HAZZZZAAAAA!" Liam said while he ran down the hill to get on the beach. Ilse and Harry let each other go and where standing next to each other.

"Whaddup Lee."

"Oh where playing hide and seek soo. . ."

"Ellen's idea?" Ilse asked.

"Hahah woo how do you know that?"

"Mhh I didn't it is just something for her to play that game."

"Ah cool, what are you doing here?"

"Nothing much." Harry said quick.

"But you have what Harry?" Ilse asked.

"Oh no never mind I will tell you later." Harry smiled.

"Oh oké. . ." She said confused. "But Liam you guys play 'hide and seek'?"

"Hahhaha yes we do. . .Ellen is counting."

"Oh lovely in that case of scenario. . ."

"Ilse where are you up into?"

"Well, Ellen don't like it when she's got pranked." They where brain storming for the best idea's to scared me the hardest.

"OKAY! Let's do it!" Harry said.

"Hahahha okay Liam you go first, and if you can't hold your laughing just make flute noises."

"Okay I will good luck you guys later."

"Thank you, you too Lee."

*End of what happened on the beach.*

"Hahaha well, I was on the beach, you know why." Ilse said.

"Hahaha yes. . . "

"And there um. . . Harry came looking for what I was doing, so we talked and then Liam came and I love you so much so I wanted to scared you after this movie."

"Hahaha fuck you so hard. . hahahah."

"They love each other so much. . Nialler aren't you jealous?" Liam said to Niall.

"Hahaha no why would I?"

Ilse and I hug each other and Ilse apologized her.

"Okay well now I am kind of jealous. . ." Niall said sad.

"Aaah don't be Niall come here I will hug you." Ilse joked.

"Ilse nooo, he's mine!"

"HE HE back off, I know mine Nialler longer than you two girls. . from the beginning till the end he will be mine!" Louis said.

"No, you wrong, he's mine Louis." Zayn said.

"No no you all are soo wrong, he is from me! Right Nialler?" Harry said.

"Harry what you're doing? I thought you had Ilse first?" Zayn said.

"Hahaha, okay okay wait, Niall who do you want?" Harry asked.

"It doesn't matter who HE wants he still be mine." Louis said.

"Hahaha Louis. . . Okay just to make sure, Harry you and. . . Ilse? Liam, you and Danielle? Louis and Elanor? Me and Perrie. Nialler and"

"ELLEEENNN." Ilse and Liam screamed. Ilse and Liam looked at each other about what happened.

"I think Ilse and Liam should be together hahah."

"No sorry Ilse you are a beautiful girl and I like you but, me and Danielle are meant to be."

"No worries Liam, I think indeed you should keep it by Danielle she is wonderful."

"Ellen will you be mine?" Niall whispered to me.

The first real word I said back was "Awh!" The things I said before where weird noises. I make them when something is real cute.

"Is that a yes?" Niall said and holds me by my side.

"Yes, yes a thousand miles yes."

"Ellen I don't think. . wait can I speak you alone?" Louis asked.

"Of course what's it?"

"I don't think he meant it for like 'girlfriend boyfriend' thing. . ."

"Hahaha lol I didn't thought that too but, wait for what did I said yes?

"Nialler come over here!" Louis screamed.

"Yoo, what's lose?

"Nothing lose but Ellen has to ask you something." Louis said quick and left.

"What's wrong Eee?

"Fuck you Lou fuck you hard!" I yelled at Louis who was already by the couch. "Well nothing is wrong, but uhm. . ."

"Tell me baby what is it? Hahah."

"Hahah, well uhm. . . Am I now like yours for like for here or what did you meant?"

"Will you be that?"

"Yes I will be yours for here but I thought. . . Maybe. ."

"You thought. . . It was like for like, you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Would you like to be?"

"I can be your girlfriend but boyfriend is possible hahaha" Nialler smiled.

"Hahaha I know, but what did you actually meant, when you asked if I would be yours?"

"The truth is. . . Ellen, I don't know you that long but it's like. . . I know you like. . forever, and honestly, I felt in love with you from the first time I saw you."

There was a moment of silence I looked at the ground but I felt that Niall was looking at me. I blushed.

"So actually you meant it for here, and also as like for girlfriend?"

"Yes, I . . . I meant it only as for girlfriend but I did not know how you was going to react with the boys. ." He could not came out his words.

"Haha I understand."

Liam walked by and whispered something in Niall's ear.

"Let's just sit on the couch, we talk about this later." Niall smiled and took my hand.

"Aawh they look so cute together." Ilse said smiling.

"Indeed, they need to celebrate it." Louis said.

"We can, but I really want to go to bed"

"Wo is it already so late?" Harry said.

"Uh I think they are right, when you have nice the time goes super fast." Liam said. We all walked upstairs, and made us ready for bed.

"Ellen can you help me with the beds?"

"Yes of course."

Ilse and I were pulling the beds out so it was a double bed, we find some mattresses, pillows and blankets. The mascara from Ilse felt on the ground.

"SAVE MY MASCARA!" Ilse screamed. The boys rend up the room and started laughing so loud.

"HAHAHAHA ILSE, OH MY GOD, Like your mascara breaks when it felt on the ground." I laughed and rolled over the ground.

"Hahaha I'm sorry, it was just like a reflection, oh hey boys." Ilse laughed.

"What the hell happened here?"

"Hahaha Ilse. . I hahahha! The mascara felt, and Ilse was like: 'oh nooo not my mascara! Grab it!' hahaha" The boys laughed and helped us up. When we were finally done we laid in bed staring at the plafond.

" What are we going to do tomorrow?" Zayn asked.

"Mmh nothing much I think?" I said.

"Ellen come on this would probably the first and last time we are with One Direction, we have to do something!" Ilse said.

"Let's watch Louis?" Liam said.

"If you want to see a monkey you also can go to a zoo. ." I said.

"GREAT IDEA ELLEN!" Louis said. "And. . thank you, I think."

"Hahaha so the zoo it is?" Zayn said.

"Zoo it is!" Ilse, Harry and Liam said in chorus.

"So, Ellen this is going to be your first date with Nialler?" Liam said

"Uh yes it is." I smiled and looked to Niall who was laying next to Liam.

Soon everybody felt asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Ilse woke up the fist and goes downstairs. The was doing the dishes and Zayn walked downstairs.

"Good morning love."

"Oh hey good morning did you sleep well?"

"Yes pretty much you?"

"Yes me too only woke up early haha."

"Do you need some help with the dishes?"

"Oh no thanks it's almost done." Ilse said, Louis woke up.

"Harry you awake?" Louis whispered.

"No I'm sleeping." He reply.

"Oh sorry I will talk to someone else then."

"You are such a dumbass."

"Thanks Hazza love you to."

"Please les talk more sleeping." I said half asleep.

"You look like Nialler."

"Where is Nialler actually?" Harry asked.

"Uh I don't know." I said looking for him. Suddenly we heard a snorking noise from the ground and we all looked, it was Niall probably fallen out of the bed.

"First he broke his bed and now he is fallen out." Louis said. We all were laughing and woke up Liam.

"Thanks lads I never been woke up this way."

"I'm sorry Liam, but it was time so. . ." I said.

"Ah doesn't matter, where are Ilse and Zayn?" Liam said.

"Down stairs making breakfast I think." I said.

"Oh really? Breakfast love it already!" Niall said suddenly when he woke up too.

"Hahahhahaa Nialler hears something where food probably is and he woke up wonderful."

"Hahaha, let's go downstairs, but I don't think they are making it sorry."

We walked downstairs.

"Finally you are awake." Ilse said.

"Good morning." I smiled.

"Ellen love your hair beautiful morning hair." Zayn said.

"Oh well thank you takes a lot of time to get is this way."

After a while we were done eating and where dressed. We were finding out how we need to get at the zoo. Finally we were about to go on a bike, the only problem was we only got 4 bikes.

Zayn and Niall where on one bike, Ilse and Harry, me and Louis on one and Liam was alone.

"The next we need to go left." Ilse -

"It's a left, left, left." I said.

"Ellen you watch too much TV series hahahah" Zayn said.

"How long till we are there?" Liam said.

"30 minutes I think?" Ilse said.

"Ugh but I'm tired." Zayn said.

"Let's go chance seats than?" I said.

"What do you mean?" Harry said.

"Well, wait stop. Liam can sit behind Niall, Louis behind Ilse and Harry behind me, sorry Zayn but someone had to keep bicycle."

"Oh like that way. . . I understand."

"No I don't want to bicycle. . " Niall said.

"Hahahha Niall lazy ass."

"Who wants to keep bicycle?" Zayn asked.

"I can bicycle." Ilse and I said.

"Okay, Ellen who do you want behind you?" Niall said.

"Doesn't matter."

"Okay I sit behind Ellen!" Niall said.

"Hahahah Nialler. . ." Liam laughed and shakes his head.

"Okay so. . Ellen and Niall, Harry you keep bicycling."

"Yes it's okay." He winks at Ilse.

"I will take Liam behind." Zayn said.

"Oh thank you Zayn." Liam said.

"No thanks bro."

"Okay can we go on now?" Louis said.

"Yes, let's go!" we said.


	10. Chapter 10

After 25 minutes bicycling we were finally at the zoo. We parked our bicycles next to the check in.

"It's huge!" Louis said while we walked to the cash desk.

"Hahaha actually I never been here, and I think its huge too." Ilse said.

"Huh but you're here for like 16 years and never been to the zoo?!" Harry asked Ilse.

"7 tickets please." I said to the cashier.

"That will be € 140,- thank you, and have a good day."

"thank you later!" Liam said.

We walked in and a giant tiger walking to us.

"Hello guys, do you want on a picture with me?!" The tiger asked us. Louis rend away.

"Louis where you going to?!" I screamed.

"He is afraid for tigers…" Harry whispered in my ear.

"Ohh.." I said while I walked trough Louis.

"Ellen.. I'm sorry.." Louis said.

"You don't have too, will you please try to stand next to him for 5 sec?"

"Mhh.."

"Common boo bear!" The guys yelled.

"Mmh.. 5 seconds not any one more!" Louis said.

"Aah yeaa thank you! Come on you can stand next to me if you want." I smiled.

10 seconds later the picture was made and we walked to some animals.

"Louis why are you so afraid for a man in a suit?" Ilse asked.

"How do you know it's a man. . maybe he wants to fuck everyone with who is going on a picture. ."

"…" Ilse was quiet.

"You never thought of that do you?"

"No I didn't. . ."

"Okay okay leave it… let's go see some animals!" Liam said.

"yeaaaahhh!" Harry screamed and rend forwards.

First we walked to the elephants, made some pictures, Zayn and Niall copied one and made elephant noises. When they were done we walked straight towards too the meerkat, ibex and two other animals.. I have no idea what they were but they looked so amazing… It's only so sad that these animals are in caves (they have no freedom to walk all around.)

While we were going to walk to the desert we lost Harry Ilse and Liam.

At the desert we saw first the parrot, Gila monsters and Vultures.

"Hey Ellen look, that thing looks like Harry!" Louis yelled to me.

"Hahahaha, his hair is the same oh my god!" I screamed out of laughing.

"Hey guys I don't know but uuh. . . Hazza isn't here anymore. . ." Niall interrupted us of laughing.

"Huh what do you mean Nialler?" Louis asked.

"Well it's only you, Zayn, Ellen and me that are here…"

"Vashapening boys?"

"Liam, Ilse and Harry aren't here anymore." Louis said.

"Ilse and Harry are probably hooking up." I said. The boys laughed.

"Hahaha Ellie you're so funny and possibly right hahaha" Zayn said.

"Haha sorry, I will text Ilse for the time we have to be at the main entrance."

"Good idea, so where we going to?" Zayn said.

"What about the bush?" Niall said.

"Okay, let's go to the bush!" I said.


	11. Chapter 11

*Harry, Liam and Ilse*

"Hey Ellen why do you text me if I'm walking next to you?" Ilse said.

"Ilse to who are you talking?" Liam said. Ilse looked up and saw that she was alone with Harry and Liam.

"Oh uh huh, where are Ellen, Niall Zayn and Louis?" Ilse said. The boys looked around if they saw them.

"Mhh, Ilse read your text from Ellen maybe.." Harry said.

"Oh uh yea. . " Ilse read the text and smiled mysterious. "We lost them but, if we're done looking animals I can text her and they will come to the main entrance."

"So it's only the three of us?" Liam asked.

"Yes it is…" Harry said and looked at Ilse.

"well, what do you want to see first?" said Liam.

"Mmmh I don't know how about the snakes?" Harry said.

"Well okay let's go see the snakes then, but after the snakes I want to go to the monkeys!" Ilse said.

"Aaawh I think the other group is there right now. But first the snakes please, I see them over there common!" Liam said.

We walked to the snakes, there were all kind of creepy snakes.

Liam and Harry were talking about something but Ilse didn't paid attention to them and only watched the snakes. Liam and Harry rend to Ilse grabbed her and were acting like they were going to throw her over the railing.

"Nooo no no no no, don't let me fall please no, put me down! Guys please!" Ilse screamed.

"Hahaha ah don't be afraid we never would do that, if we want to see you eaten we would do it by our self." Liam joked.

"Hahaha yeah good one Liam thanks." She said sarcastically back.

"Hahaha Liam, what if that thing with the snake from Harry Potter happens."

"Hahahaha I would roll over the ground because of laughing.. well except if it happens to one of you guys or the rest of my family and friends."

"What do you mean?" Ilse asked.

"Well you know Harry Potter right?"

"Yeah who doesn't?"

"Okay well, the part were Harry and the Duffelings are going to the zoo because of that fat boys birthday.."

"His name is Dudley, Harry hahaha" Liam said.

"Yeah that one Dudley.. Well, Harry is standing in front of some Brazilian snake, so Dudley is watching the glass disappears and he falls in the cave with the snake! Hahhahahah!"

"Hahaha well if that happens to me, it means one of you is getting a brief from an owl and then you are going to Hogwarts.. ooh my god that would be so awesome!"

"Ilse it's just. A. Movie!" Liam said.

"Hahah yeah I know but what if it really happens?!"

"haha.. Mmh yeah that would be cool I think.." Liam said.

"Can we go? That snake is freaking me out.." Harry said.

"YEAAH MONKEYS HERE WE COME!" Ilse screamed and ran to the monkeys. Harry and Liam followed her running. Liam didn't watched so he ran into someone.

"Liam what are you doing here?" A voice asked.

"Huh? Ooh hey Louis, well Ilse and Harry are on their way to the monkeys like I was. What are you doing here so alone?"

"I've lost Zayn, Niall and Ellen, but thank you god that I found you." Louis said.

"Should we go the monkeys?" Liam asked.

"Ah no I just went there, there is nothing to see, just sweet little cute baby monkey's who are looking so close to Zayn, but nothing more."

"Hahaha ah okay, well how about the bird house?"

"Ah yeah okay lets go."

"Ilse wait up!" Harry screamed. Ilse stopped and looked around.

"What's wrong?"

"No nothing but I don't feel like running plus, were is Liam?"

"I thought he was right next to you running?"

"He was but now he isn't here anymore."

"What do we have to do?"

"I don't know.. maybe he is coming to the monkeys he knew we were about to go."

"So we just wait here for him?"

"Well, okay if you want to?"

"Of course now you can tell me what you wanted to say on the beach.." Ilse joked.

"Hahah" Harry was changing into a red tomato to cute to tell.

"What is the big deal? I mean nobody is here right now, please?"

"Well.. okay.. well you still remember what you asked me?"

"About the thing, you fall in love in a short time? Yes of course haha."

"Well you know.. I think I just have to say it.. It.. I was uhm.."

"Harry don't be afraid, I promise you I won't laugh or anything."

"That's real sweet of you Ilse, but it's hard okay.. I have to do this.. Ilse, You are the girl I was thinking about when you asked me that… I'm in love with you." There was a moment of silence. The people around us were staring at us and make the noises like: 'aawhh and oh my good so cuteee'

"Harry.. I" Ilse said.

"You don't have to say anything.." Harry said and walked away.

"No Harry please don't Harry stop!" Ilse rend to Harry and grabbed his hand. "Harry.." Harry turned around.

"Harry.. You might think I'm lying but really I am not!" "This is so weird.." Ilse mumbled.

"What's wrong?"

"Harry.. I was talking about you.. I know you have like a billion fangirling fans, and I am one of them I'm sure of that.. But I love you because of you, not because you're a freaking good looking guy that can also sing amazing.. I don't even know why I like you.. I just do your so sweet and charming."

"Ilse you don't have to do this.."

"Harry I am not lying please believe me why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know, I'm just not used to this.. that a girl likes me like I love her.."

"Harry, you are.."

Suddenly Harry kissed Ilse. They kissed each other till a monkey pulled on the hair from Ilse.

"OUGH! Stupid monkey that's mine hair!"

"Hahaha I think he is jealous on you miss." A employee from the zoo said.

"Hahah well, than he has to find another guy because this one is mine!"

"Wow o wo I'm not a subject or something you can have." Harry joked.

"Oh.. You're not?"

"No haha but.. uhm I can be your boyfriend?"

"ahsjfkie asjckdnxi sascjs"* (* Ilse couldn't breathe and uh yeah if you are a fangirling girl you would probably understand how Ilse was/is feeling like)

" Is that a.. uh yes?" Harry answered.

"Hahaha oh my god look not to fangirl or anything but this is what every girl wants, and yes you can" Ilse smiled.

"Hahah well okay then" Harry said real calm but

*Harry's POV.

Oh my god I can't believe what just happened! Am I really Ilse's boyfriend now?! I hope I still can act normal around her..

Should I kiss her again now or what do I have to do?! Oh goddd. Well at least she didn't react normal at all too so maybe I can react like an idiot too… mmh let's see what is going to happen.

*End of Harry's POV.

"Harry?"

"Yeah? What's wrong?" harry replied.

"Hhaha if I say your name there isn't any problem.. everything is okay."

"Ohooh I'm sorry, but what do you wanted to say, or ask?"

"I just wanted to know… uhm can I give you nicknames?"

"hahah ooh huh wait what?"

"haha it's stupid I know but I always saw those perfect relationships where people gave their love a nickname so can I?"

"Aawh nothing what you say is stupid, and of course you can. At least if it isn't anything like 'boo'."

"hahah noo I won't call you that, I will call you ' sunshine!' "

"But that's a girl nickname! "

"Hahah who cares?"

"Well I do because you want to call me that.."

"Aawh come on babe.. I am just kidding with you." Ilse said and hugged him.

"Oeh yea yes 'babe' that original I want to called 'babe'."

"Well okay babe, let's go see some more animals!" Ilse said and walked away too the next caves.

"I'm coming my love just a sec!" Harry replied and walked to a shop.

Harry bought an monkey. He didn't gave it directly to her.

*End of Liam, Harry and Ilse.


	12. Chapter 12

"Niall you're so great in picking places to go.." Zayn said sarcastically.

"Hahah ah shut up we are here, look at it, It's beau-ti-ful!." He said while he put an arm around me. I leaned to him, it was such a great feeling to be with him.


End file.
